Living through a War
by Misfit-Kiwi
Summary: A war has started. And now two siblings that were once close are now broken apart, can the younger of the two survive through this devastating time and make it to the end? Even when she is losing the those she loves? (I don't think it needs to be M, but just in case. As they say; better being safe then sorry!)
1. Chapter 1: Split Apart

**Hi, this is my first story so please be gentle with your comments, I would love that you tell me how I did, I know I am not the best, so any thoughts would be great. I tried my best for the body parts of a Transformer (if I got any wrong please correct me).**

**This is a back story of my OC Lifeline, I will have many other OC's in here, sorry if you don't see your favourite character in here, but in the future chapters, there will be some.**

**(So, I have fixed this up and put more work into it, because it needed work done on it and I am going to fix up a few other chapters as well)**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_"It is said that a long time ago the people of Cybertron once lived in peace. No war or anything, but not for very long as our world was not as peaceful as we thought._

_ There was three different classes, one were the noble and rich kind, another the middle class, not poor and not rich, lived a decent life, but the last class was the poorest, so many bad things happen in that class. The poor class were treated like slaves and some die from health problems they couldn't fix. So two mechs, one from the poor side and the other from the middle class started a war. They agreed to the same things, but they thought their way to finish the war was right._

_ This split the people of Cybertron in half, creating two sides, the Autobots and the Decipticons. Some though stayed neutral, not picking a side._

_In the beginning of the war, a femme, named Lifeline was a medic much like her Brother Ratchet, she and her children Elixa and Tonic with Ratchet lived in this little clinic near the out skirts' of Kaon, Treating any whom come, Autobots and Decepticons as well, even though that the two fractions sometimes fight on who gets healed first, Ratchet made sure to clean that up quick._

_After a few years, Autobots and Decepticons alike came and started pressuring them to join their side even though they decided when the war started that they stay neutral. A year later a fight broke out between Ratchet and Lifeline, it was about how Ratchet chose his side, the Autobots. That caused Ratchet to leave and Lifeline to stay, and they did not see each other for a long time, until they met again"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Split Apart<p>

Lifeline sighed. Her little patient wiggled on the berth yet again, she was known to do this every time she had her check-up. Was it really so hard to just sit there and do an a check up once in a while" Elixa, if you keep moving I will never get this done."

Elixa looked at her mother with big blue optics, she didn't want to do a check up, they were boring and some times a little painful, when her mother did not look at her; she turned away and wiggled again with discomfort. Lifeline shook her helm and rubbed a red servo across her youngling's helm. She then returned to fixing the broken wire in her silver and purple leg.

Lifeline sighed again. If only her daughter would sit still she would be done already. She turned to the sound of someone at the door, it was her son and Elixa's Twin brother Tonic, his light green and silver paint job covered in dirt like he rolled in it.

"Tonic, what did you do to yourself." sighed lifeline. Dear Primus was this the third time she sighed. She must be getting old, even if she is young for a transformer. Her son has just walked in a mess, and now was getting it all over the floor too, the nice white floor now had little brown foot prints on them. The mother of the children sighed, she had to clean that up now.

"I was only playing in the dirt and dust outside, it won't hurt me," replied Tonic, he pointed behind him, at the door he just entered, then he asked worried "It won't hurt me, right mother?"

"No it won't," Tonic relaxed; relieved that the dirt wouldn't hurt him "When I am done with Elixa, both of you will get cleaned up before we have some energon and then off to the berth with you two."

"Ok mother!" Tonic and Elixa replied together.

After a while of wiggling and scolding Lifeline was done, she went to clean up her tools before her brother came back and have fit about his med bay being unclean.

When she was done Lifeline walked out the med bay doors and into the waiting room that has a few rows of chairs each row holding at least 6 chairs, on the left is a door that leads to the supplies room and on the right is a door that leads to the home that Lifeline, her children and brother live, in front is the door that leads out of the clinic and far down a road where a little town sits.

Lifeline casually strolled towards the door on the right which lead to the attached home she shared with her family. Once inside, the red femme eyed the simplistic furnishing with a smile. The home is not very big with three doors that lead to only a wash area and two berthrooms, the former occupied by her children, but it was home and she admired it. Lifeline found her favourite sitting spot, at the centre of the living room on a couch, and proceeded to it with her equally favourite crime novel: The Madmech of Polyhex.

At only halfway through the first chapter, even though she had read it many times when the voice of one of her children called. Lifeline ingnored it and continued on reading, she really wanted to finish this. Another call and she sighed "Alright! I'm coming." she mumbled the last part to herself.

The red and white medic almost dragged herself into the wash rack She arrived to see Elixa sitting under the hot, steaming water, her helm down, letting the water run down her helm, back neck and sides. Lifeline's optics moved to Tonic, who was scrubbing very hard at his plating to try and get the dirt off. Lifeline shook her helm and smiled "here, let me help."

Tonic nodded his little green helm and gave his mother the washer so she could get at the parts of his plating he couldn't get. After about 5 minutes, she was done. A nod of approval, Lifeline looked to Elixa, who was still sitting there under the water. The medic tilted her helm in confusion and walked over to her daughter. She nudged her shoulder, waiting for a reaction, when nothing happened, Lifeline lifted her helm.

Only to see that her daughter was already in recharge, she must have been tied from paying with her friends earlier. Lifeline lifted Elixa into her arms and looked to Tonic "Go Tonic, and make the berths so you and Elixa can recharge."

Tonic nodded and ran out the wash racks to Elixa and his room. Lifeline slowly walked to her children's room, careful not to knock anything. As she reached the door, her son opened it for her, giving him a smile in thanks. The lights in the room bright and giving a yellow glow in the room, the medic walked to Elixa's berth. A purple blanket on top with a few soft toys that were imported from other planets.

The red femme placed her daughter on the berth and kissed her helm goodnight, she then tucked and kissed Tonic goodnight. She walked to the door and switched the lights off, the room now left in blackness and a last goodnight, Lifeline left the room.

She quickly walked back to the couch and picked her book pad up, continuing the story until someone walks in the door; Lifeline turns to face the door and sees a red and white mech standing there.

"Hello Ratchet, did you get enough supplies in town." asked Lifeline, if Ratchet was not so busy buying supplies this earlier, she would of had him do the check ups for Elixa.

Ratchet scoffs and puts the supplies he got onto the floor near the table in the kitchen "Of course I did, what made you think I would forget anything."

Lifeline chuckles"Of course not Ratchet, it was silly of me to assume otherwise."

"Yes, yes it was," Ratchet grumbled and sat down next to lifeline " And tomorrow we are going to put all the supplies away and maybe clean and organize this clinic up a bit."

"Sure, but after I'm taking the children to town."

"Ok, and now that you mentioned, where are the children?" questioned Ratchet, he looked around to see where they were.

"Umm... they are recharging now," Lifeline looked at Ratchet with worry "Why, what's wrong?"

"I have something important to discus with you and I don't want the children to hear."

"OK, what is it?" Lifeline was starting to get really worried now, was the clinic going to get shutdown, did someone get killed, she sure hope not.

"I have chosen a side."

Wow, that was blunt... wait what! What does he mean he picked a side, he said that we would never pick a side, how dare he! Her brother is going to fight in a war he promised not to join, he could get killed! Lifeline glared at Ratchet

Ratchet watched quietly as he saw emotions flicker across Lifelines face plate. He waited for Lifeline to say something as the room he was in was deathly quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"What do you mean you have chosen a side?" Lifeline questioned, she breathed in, trying to be calm, but anger clearly was seen in her optics.

"I am no longer going to stay neutral; the war has started and people are getting killed, I am not going to sit here anymore when a war is going on, if we don't pick a side, we will die!" Ratchet argued and glared at Lifeline.

"Ratchet we chose to stay out of this war so we don't get killed!"

"Lifeline, please listen to me, if we don't leave, you and the children will..." Ratchet did not want to finish the sentence.

"No, we are staying here; we are not going to join the war to..." Lifeline vented and looked down, trying to find something to say "...to die, and leave the children alone, I don't want that."

"But we can't stay."

"Yes we can and we will." LIfeline crossed her arms.

"Fine, you stay, but I'm leaving!" Ratchet then made a sharp turn and stomped away.

"Ratchet, come on, please don't do this!"

Ratchet paused. He shook his helm and said "I joined the Autobots... just so you know." Then continued walking to the door.

"Fine!" Lifeline yelled, then added in warning "But if you walk out that door, don't you dare come back!"

Ratchet stoped for a moment, and then kept walking and slammed the door shut on the way out; he didn't even stop to the sounds of Lifeline's sobs.

Lifeline was on her knees sobbing, hoping that her brother will be safe, and that they will see each other again. She wished he didn't go, she has heard plenty of stories of those that joined the war and never came back. The medic could only wonder who convinced her brother to join.

She stopped crying at the sound of shuffling feet; Lifeline looked over to the right where the door to her children's room is. Breathing in to calm herself she got up and walked over to the door, she opened it and peeked in.

Elixa and Tonic was standing at the door from spying on the argument; staring at her with sad optics. Ratchet and her augment must have woken both of them up. "Is Uncle Ratchet really never coming back, is he going to join the war?" Tonic asked.

Lifeline sighed and answered his question "Uncle Ratchet had to leave, he is going to help stop the war." She only wished that he didn't go to help the Autobots fight in the war.

"Great, so that means were going to see him again!" the hopeful look on Tonics face made her feel terrible, she had to tell them that they might not see Ratchet again.

"Maybe Tonic, maybe," Lifeline then said "Now what are you to doing up I told you to go to recharge after having your energon, did I not!"

Elixa and Tonic grinned sheepishly and then ran to their berths to lie down and recharge they both said at the same time "Goodnight Mum" and turned off their optics.

Lifeline watched for a few seconds more making sure they were recharging and closed the door quietly. She walked over to the couch and sat down for a moment to think. Ratchet was gone and she might never see hi again, What is she going to tell her children when they get a letter saying Ratchet didn't make it through the war or if he was MIA.

She then got up and rushed over to the door while mumbling "Time to visit Upbeat, I'm sure he can cheer me up a bit."

She closed the door and locked it, then walked out of the clinic and locked the door to make sure no one gets in and then set up an alarm to warn her if someone tried to break in. When finished she sighed and looked to the sky, the stars were out and shinning brightly. She knew it was late, but not that late that her lover wouldn't be awake. Lifeline then transformed into her emergency vehicle and drove to town.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and I did try to fix it up a bit, sorry, I kinda rushed it in the end, but if I never finished this chapter, it would of never got out. The next chapter will be so much better, (I hope) and longer too!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Giving Comfort

**Hey, Finally finished the second chapter. I have also fixed this up and going to fix the other chapters as well!**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Giving Comfort<p>

Lifeline drove quietly through the boring flat land, the metal rusted and brown from the dirt and dust that covered it. The only structures that are seen are the clinic that is now behind her, and the little town in front to where she was headed.

This part of Kaon, that had little civilians, was not cared about; no one came here as it was considered too dangerous, because it was near the Decipticons and that there are stories about the un-dead that rip you apart slowly and then eat you while you are still alive. Those stories were made to keep unwanted visitors from coming here and were also told to scare the children, not that she believed in those stories.

She soon reached the town and transformed. There was no one around and that made it look like a ghost town, the only thing that made it look like people live here is the few lights that she could see in the homes of others.

She walked past shops, and houses that were rusted and dirty, some looked like they were about to fall apart, but she knew they won't as the building itself might look weak, the structures were built strong. As to why they were built this way, was to keep the people that live here in and the enemies out.

Lifeline soon approached a house, the one where her lover lives in; she wished she didn't keep it a secret from the children or Ratchet that she was even close to anyone like that. If Ratchet found out that she even had a lover he would flip. And the children were most likely to tell Ratchet that she had a lover if she told them.

Ratchet was so protective of her (even though he would never admit it), since the incident of her being forced to interface by a local ruffian, he would chase away all the other mechs, to keep it from happening again, leaving her to keep it a secret of her and her lover being together. And the person that raped her from that incident became a father unknowing that he had two children. She loved Elixa and Tonic and she did not want them to find out how they have come along so never told them about their father who she didn't even know his name.

Now that incident happened a long time ago and she was over it, she forgot it and it does not bother her as it just happened once, anyways, she would go through that ordeal over and over again just to have Elixa and Tonic as she loved them so much that they helped her heal and forget, making her strong to move on, but she didn't think Ratchet ever moved on, keeping other mechs away to keep her safe.

She knocked on the door and waited for her lover to answer, it wasn't long before she heard footsteps on the other side of the door that opened wide to a face that she loved just as much as her family .

"Oh, hello Lifeline. What are you doing here?" said the red and yellow mech, shock to see her here so late at night.

"What! Can't I say hello and see how you're doing from time to time Upbeat."

"Yeah, sure you can, just surprised that your here is all." replied Upbeat, curiosity heard clear in his voice.

Lifeline looked down, a frown coming to her faceplate; she really came here so she could talk to him about the fight between Ratchet and her. Wanted a shoulder to cry on and she refused to do it where her children could see and hear her. Anyways Upbeat was always there for her, probably why she fell in love with him.

"Ratchet and I had a fight." murmured lifeline.

"Oh, come on Lifeline, you always fight with Ratchet, how this fight could be any different from the rest that you had to come to me."

"Well this one was different," Lifeline took a breath to keep as calm as she could and then said "Ratchet has joined the Autobots, and I don't know if we will see each other again. I'm worried because Ratchet was the closest thing to a father figure Elixa and Tonic would ever get."

Upbeat watched Lifeline for a bit, thinking of ways to help her, and he had no idea what to do. He was totally lost and he silently prayed to Primus for guidance.

"Come in Lifeline, I will get you something to drink to calm your nerves," Upbeat grabbed Lifelines arms and seated her at a couch in his living room "And... um... you can tell me all about what happen to you today, okay, how does that sound?"

Lifeline sighed, she knew Upbeat wasn't the best at comforting others, but he always tried and he really had no idea how much it helps her when he does. She was led to the couch, the house Upbeat lived in always made her happier, the area was lively with it's red walls and light brown floor, gold trimmed the edges of where the wall meets the floor and also the ceiling. The ceiling was a grey, but the lights that Upbeat had, made the room shine none the less, its gold glow lit the house up and made the room homely.

Upbeat made Lifeline sit on the couch while he got the drinks, Lifeline sat there and looked around at all the objects, vases, statures, pictures that sat on tables and even a shelf filled with music cases. Upbeat came walking back with a two glasses and he gave one to Lifeline, the pink glow from the energon in the glasses highlighted both their face plates while they drank from them, the liquid then sloshed around when they moved the cubes from their hands to the small table in front of them.

Lifeline sighed and leaned into Upbeats chest plate, her optics closed, thinking the event that happen, of Ratchet leaving, and also what could happen to him. The red and gold mech grabbed her hand and held it there.

Upbeat waited for her to say something, he knew how close Ratchet and Lifeline are, they got even closer after the incident that ended up with Lifeline having Elixa and Tonic, he also knew how protective Ratchet was of her, that's why they kept their relationship a secret, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Lifeline started speaking.

"You know how Ratchet and I promised to never join the war," Lifeline looked up at Upbeat and after seeing him nod she continued "Yeah well it was to keep us safe and together, we wanted the children to grow up without fighting, and we heal both Autobots and Decepticons because we are medics, and medics help to heal others, not to destroy or kill them."

Lifeline looked down and said" I don't know what to do if he never comes back, we will be alone and he will be stuck fighting a war."

Upbeat thought for a moment and then pulled Lifeline closer "Well Ratchet is not going to be fighting all the time. I mean he's going to be their medic, so most likely he will be in the med bay."

Lifeline nodded, that did make her feel better knowing that.

"And you could... I don't know, send each other letters or talk to each other over a com system, if they have one." Upbeat added

Lifeline smiled, he was right, they could always stay in contact and talk, she was sure they had a com system too.

"Also were lucky that Ratchet joined the Autobots, I heard that they are more kind than the Decepticons." Upbeat pointed out, only to help Lifeline feel better.

Lifeline chuckled. She turned to face Upbeat with a small smile on her face plate. Upbeat smiled back and added "And now Ratchets gone, not that we wanted him to go, we can now tell the children and maybe I can move in with you."

"Woh, woh, woh, hold on there, yes we can now tell the children, and you can move in when the children are ready, they will think I am replacing Ratchet!" Lifeline laughed. She was happy that she could tell the children of her relationship with Upbeat, she was just sad that she could not tell Ratchet as well in person.

Upbeat saw how Lifeline's emotions turn sad, he put his hand under her chin and pulled it up so she could look at him "Don't worry, I'm sure we will tell Ratchet some day in person, we might have to wait a long time before we can, but I will make sure that we do, or we could just tell him over the com system, I think that is safer too."

Lifeline looked at him and softly stroked his cheek, she then moved in closer and nuzzled him, Upbeat nuzzled back, and Lifeline giggled, she turned her helm a bit and smiled, while doing so she kissed him on the lips, the kiss was soft and quick. Upbeat smiled into the kiss and kissed back, when Lifeline pulled away she looked at him with love and affection "Upbeat."

"Yeah?"

"If we... no, when we see Ratchet again, we will tell him about us," Lifeline said softly "and I will try to keep Ratchet from killing you, so promise me that you can try to get along with each other." But her voice changed to stern and pleading.

Upbeat lost his smile and looked at her "Dear Primus Lifeline, you really know how to kill the mood!"

Lifeline laughed and pecked his cheek "Sorry." Upbeat smiled and then helped Lifeline to stand. They both never wanted to keep their love secret from her children or Ratchet, but they also didn't want to be separated. Lifeline loved Upbeat so much, to have Ratchet to pull them apart, because how him being overprotective would break her spark, which is why their love is kept secret. But now that don't have to anymore, they can tell anyone they like.

Upbeat grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his berthroom. Lifeline looked at him with curiosity "So, where we going?" Lifeline questioned.

"I'm taking you to my berthroom, it is more comfortable and I think we should celebrate!"

"For what?" Lifeline tilted her helm, what could there be to celebrate.

Upbeat grinned and when they reached his room he unlocked the door and walked in with lifeline right behind him "Well I know it's upsetting about Ratchet not being here, but I was thinking about us, I mean, we are going to tell the kids and hopefully not keep this secret, so I thought we could celebrate."

Lifeline laughed, celebrate the freedom he means, because Ratchet is not here. But anyways, Lifeline nodded and sat on the berth, when Upbeat joined her, she snuggled up to him. Upbeat then pulled Lifeline's helm up to him and kissed her.

Lifeline moaned and kissed back, their lips moved together perfectly, she then felt Upbeat pushing her back onto the berth softly, his hands running all over her body touching every inch of her.

Lifeline knew where this was going and did not care one bit, she deserved to be pleasured once in awhile and also she hasn't been with someone in a long time, so for once she was going to lay back and enjoy the celebration.

* * *

><p><span>Two Weeks Later<span>

Everything was fine until she purged in front of her children and Upbeat, who had now moved in and settled. Lifeline had to scan herself to see what was wrong. When nothing showed, she got the spark scanner out, thinking that something may be really wrong, when the spark scanner beeped, she checked it, what she saw shocked her to no end.

She has been sick for awhile, since that oh-so-wonderful night with Upbeat. She forgot that spark merging created life, I guess she was so dazed that she ignored it.

Lifeline stood alone in the medbay. She needed to tell Upbeat and her children about this it.

She was sparked!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, sometimes I had no idea what I was doing when I was writing it, and I enjoy writing it. <strong>

**I hope that the more I progress, the chapters will get longer, so I am sorry about the shortness of them now.**

**Don't worry, I will have the adventure come soon, sorry you have to wait a bit longer**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Away

**Hey, here is the third chapter, I worked harder on this one and it is longer then the other two, I hope the future chapters are around this long.**

**So enjoy reading it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Taken Away<p>

Upbeat was sitting on the couch in the home of Lifeline and her children; he was relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet as the children were quiet for once. He was used to the quiet of his home and suddenly when he moved in with Lifeline his quiet nights are gone, they have been since he moved in about a week and a half ago. He laughed at a memory of when he first met the children.

They were a bit nervous of him as all children are when they first meet someone. Upbeat's polished red and yellow armour shined in the lights; he did want to make a good impression right? The children looked at him or... more his optics that glowed gold. Not many bots in Kaon had optics that was different from their own; a blood red, even blue optics was seen sometimes. But gold optics, no, they were not seen... like ever.

But after some time, the children and Upbeat started to know each other, got close over the little time that they have known each other, He treated them as his own and they even started calling him Dad, which made him so happy.

Right now, the children were looking out the window and whispering to each other, what they were looking at, he had no idea. I mean, there was nothing out there, just rust and dirt, and the town he used to live in up ahead.

Suddenly, Lifeline walked in with a huge smile on her face plate and a little jump in her step, clearly she was hiding a grin "Hello Lifeline, what makes you so happy?" Upbeat questioned with a smile, he really wanted to know what was making Lifeline so happy.

Lifeline's smile broke and the grin she was hiding showed, it stretched across her face plate and it looked like it might split it in half "Upbeat, I have something to tell you and the children," she looked to where the children were and called "Elixa, Tonic come here, I have something to tell you."

Elixa and Tonic looked over to their Mother, wondering what made her so happy, they looked at each other and then came running over, confused smiles on their faces, when they reach her, they stopped and waited for her to tell them what was making her so happy.

"You remember when I was sick."

"Mum, is it bad? Is it getting worse? Can you fix it? Are you going to have to go away?" Tonic said quietly, worry shone in both his and Elixa's optics.

"No, it is good news."

Upbeat looked uncertain for a moment, thinking about how lifeline has been sick over a week from what he has seen, she purged up her energon, so she had to consume more and even slept in late. Upbeat made her check herself to make sure she didn't have a virus, how that could be a good thing, to be sick, then he thought harder. Being sick, sleeping in, and consuming lots of energon. Then it hit him. He looked at Lifeline in shock, it can't be "You don't mean..."

"Yes, yes I do, you're going to be a father."

Upbeat jumped up from the couch and laughed, he couldn't believe it, he was going to have a child of his own and with the one he loved. He was so excited that he picked Lifeline up and spun her around with joy, a big smile on his face plate.

The children looked confused, Their Dad was spinning their sick mother around and they had no idea how they can both be happy, Mum was sick "Daddy stop, you will make Mummy sick again." Elixa cried.

When lifeline was put on her feet again, she smiled at her children, thinking, soon she will have another one"Don't worry, I will be fine. You remember how sparklings are made, right?"

"Well, when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much, they can make a sparkling with their sparks, when they join, and then a baby spark sits in the mummies spark and... that's all I know." Elixa explained on what she remembered about sparklings being made. Of course she only knew little, she knew how a spark was made, but not how the body was made, and Elixa and Tonic can learn that part a little later in life.

"Yes Elixa that's how a sparkling is made, and the reason I was sick was because I am carrying a sparkling" Lifeline said

Tonic optics widen and he looked at his Mum's chest plate "You mean you are carrying a baby spark, does that mean we are getting a baby brother or sister?" Tonic grew more excited at the end of the sentenced. Elixa jumped up and down screaming about how she will get another brother or sister, also doing a little dance in between.

But as Elixa got closer to the window, she saw such beauty, the colours that cover the sky in reds and yellow, they came in big, as light flashes and big bangs follow, they were so pretty that she wanted to share it with the rest. "Wow, look at this Mummy!"

Lifeline looked up form talking to Upbeat, she froze, her optics wide, she couldn't believe it, she thought it was safe here, but not anymore. They were here.

Upbeat looked to where Lifeline was looking, and froze the same Lifeline did. He couldn't believe it, they came and now they were blowing up their town, he wanted to help but first he needed to get Lifeline and her family to safety before they came here. He got up and ran to Elixa and pulled her away from the window "Quick Lifeline, we have to go!" he yelled.

Lifeline shook her head and breathed in to calm herself, she look up and saw Upbeat dragging Elixa away from the window, Tonic sat in a corner shaking "You get Elixa out, I'll get Tonic and be right behind you!" after a nod from Upbeat, she ran over to Tonic "Come on, I'm here, it's alright, just grab my hand and we will get out and to safety." Lifeline told him and calming words, her voice soft even with the danger just outside, she put her hand out to Tonic, waiting for him to grab it.

Tonic reached out slowing, still shaking, Lifeline grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms, she got up and ran, when she reached outside Upbeat was waiting for her. Elixa was still in his arms, she was looking over his shoulder and at the explosions that were in the background, her optics wide and jaw dropped.

"Quick, we must go, I know a way that will help us not be seen." Upbeat said, he turned around and lead Lifeline holding a shaking Tonic. On the way, Lifeline heard engines rumbling, but they were to loud to be a land base vehicle, as she looked up she saw three jets transform and land in front of them, she heard two other jets transform and land behind them.

She moved in closer to Upbeat and pulled Tonic in closer to her body, Tonic's helm was buried into her chest plate, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck

"What do you want" Upbeat growled at them. He put Elixa on the ground and behind him, his arm covering her.

A navy blue jet with purple emblems on both his wings chuckled and walked forward, he looked like the leader of this little group and the emblems on his wings was a clear fact that he was a Decepticon "We are here..." he looked at the others and then back at them "from a order from Commander Poisonstrike... You either join us or if you are lucky, become our prisoner, but someone like you would die!"

Upbeat spat at him and yelled "I would never become a Decepticon, none of us will!"

The navy blue jet laughed and pointed his gun at Upbeat, he was about to shoot when he was interrupted by a voice.

"NO!"

The navy blue jet stopped and looked to see that it was the red and white medic that stopped him, she was carrying a light green and silver child, and when he looked closer he saw another child that was purple and silver and just reached the medics hips that was standing in front of her but behind the mech. He chuckled and put his gun down, he walked closer to the medic "What?" he sneered.

"Don't shoot him, please, I'm a medic as you can see and I will heal your soldiers if you keep us alive." Lifeline begged him.

The navy blue jet thought for a moment, the medic was right, she would be useful, the children look like there hers, so he will keep them, they could grow up to be fine Decipticons, but the mech, he was useless, he did not want to be a Decepticon, so they did not need him, he then said "How about... we take you and your children, and kill the mech?" he yelled at her.

Lifeline pulled away when a hand tried to grab her, when she looked around she saw one of the Decepticons holding Elixa, she was kicking and screaming but she was not strong enough. Then she felt Tonic being pulled away from her and arms grab her, when she looked up she saw Upbeat get taken down by two mechs.

Elixa was out cold, she must of been hit because she moved to much, Tonic was frozen and looking at the mech that was holding him with fright, a Decepticon was holding her with her arms behind her back, and two others had Upbeat pinned onto his back, he was struggling but it was no use.

The leader of the group chuckled and walked over to Upbeat "Oh medic, now I'll make you watch me kill your... hmm what is he to you... is he your brother, no, how about your lover, yes your lover," he laughed again "Oh such short love."

Lifeline's spark beat fast, she tried to get free, to help Upbeat, when she looked up she saw the navy blue mechs gun against his chest plate, right above his spark "No please, don't, I beg of you, I'll do anything you want, just don't kill him!" Lifeline begged hoping that he might listen.

The navy blue mech looked at her "hmm... no" he then turned to Upbeat and aimed his gun again "Time to say goodbye"

"No, no, no, no, please stop" Lifeline screamed, she kicked and pulled, trying to get away, to help Upbeat.

BANG

Lifeline froze. When she looked up she saw Upbeat lying still on the ground, a hole in his chest plate, leaking the precious life blood, it dripping down his body and left a puddle underneath.

Lifeline screamed, all she could see was the cold lifeless body of her lover, she felt herself being pulled away, laughter was heard in the background, she saw her children getting taken away. Then the mech that killed her lover walk up to her "What's wrong medic? Did you lose something?" she ignored him as he laughed at her expense.

Lifeline felt something prick her neck and when she looked to see what it was, her vision started to darken, she shook her helm to clear her vision, but that made it worse, the last thing she saw was her falling to her knees someone holding her up, until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Lifeline opened her optics quickly and looked around, where was she? What happened to her? Where was her children and lover? Soon her memory caught up to her and she remembered what happened out there.<p>

The city being invaded and the Decepticons catching them, she let out a sob when she remembered what happened to Upbeat, her lover was gone, ripped away from her, wasn't it enough when she was raped, or when Ratchet left her to join the Autobots, no she had to lose everything, he lover was gone, dust, you will never see him again, Lifelines sobbing got louder the longer she thought about it.

The only thing she had now was her children and the little spark that she carried; the only reminder of her lover Upbeat, she will remind that spark of how great his Father was, how sweet he was and loving.

It felt like ages before she stopped crying, and when she stopped she wiped the tears away and took a breath to calm herself, she had to find a way out of here and crying about losing the one she love (even though how painful it is) is not helping anyone. Like her Mother used to say "Crying over things that has already happen doesn't help anyone" so she has to work on getting herself and her children out.

She looked around and found herself chained to the floor, her right ankle was the one that held that chain, and the chain was not light, so she did think she could pull it out and run with it still attached, even though she would ever do that in the first place.

She looked around more to find that the other cells had others in them too, at least one to three in a cell, when she looked to the far back she could see Elixa and Tonic recharging, most likely tied from the horrible events that had just taken place not long ago. And if she looked even harder she could see tear stains on both their cheeks, so they cried and she wasn't there to sooth their pain, what kind of Mother was she or better yet, who thought it was a good idea to separate them.

"Psst... hey you!" Lifeline jumped a little by the unsuspected sound that has seem to have been calling for her attention for awhile, she looked to the other side of the cell to find another mech there "Yeah you, are you a medic?" Lifeline nodded, the forest green and tan mech injured, his arm hanging by mere wires and his blood leaking leaving a puddle underneath him "Great, you wouldn't mind patching me up would you?" Lifeline nodded again and moved over to him, as she got closer she saw the Decepticon emblem on his wings.

Lifeline hissed and moved back quickly "Your one of them, the Decepticons!"

"Yes, I would like to think so and right now, I wouldn't mind being healed right about now."

"It's your fault that I am here in the first place!"

"My fault, how is it my fault, I have been in here for two days!" His red optics widen and he chuckled, what kind of medic was she, she must of been hit in the helm "Must be thinking of the others that destroyed you little town there, sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't there."

"Why should I heal you then, even if you were not there your pals were!"

"Well um, because you're a medic and that's what you do, heal us." he pointed out.

Lifeline huffed and slowly moved back over to him watching him carefully, he was right, she would heal him because she was a medic; she made that oath of healing any that need it, so she had no choice "Don't try anything funny OK!"

"Sure, I'll be nice and still."

Lifeline reached into her subspace hoping the Decepticons didn't take anything, she was lucky tonight they didn't touch anything in there. She pulled out a medical kit and started to repair the mechs arm.

"So what's you name?" the mech questioned.

"Lifeline and yours?"

"Well, my name is Gunfire." he smiled.

"Oh, and Gunfire may I ask, what are you doing in the brig?"

Gunfire thought for a moment and then started to tell his story on what he was doing in a brig, much less being in a Decepticons brig when he was a Decepticon "You see, I am a Decepticon as you know and well, I disobeyed an order and was punished for it, which is why my arm is almost torn off."

"Oh, so you disobeyed an order and that's why your here."

"Well, that town that you live in that was invaded; I was one of the mechs that was supposed going there."

"Oh so you were at the town and killing people that live there!" Lifeline accused.

"No, no, I didn't go like I was ordered, so I was punished and put in here." he tried to calm her down so nothing bad happen.

"So, let me get this straight you were told to go to my town and kill or in slave anyone that don't join you, but you didn't go because-"

"Ow, hey watch it, you almost took my arm off instead of putting it back together!" Gunfire complained, Lifeline was not watching what she was doing and accidently pulled a wire in his arm a bit too hard as she looked down she saw that she broke the wire that she was repairing.

"Oh stop whining, you sound like my 8 year old children!"

"But you almost took my-"

"I said stop whining. Now where was I, oh, you didn't go because... Why didn't you go?"

"I have family down there, well just my father who is almost as old as time, I didn't go because I didn't want to be cause of my father's death."

Lifeline was silent for a bit, he didn't go because he didn't want to be the cause of his Father's death, WHAT!, she would of went to stop them, well what did she expect from a Decepticon "Oh, umm... that was very nice of you, but why are you in the brig with an almost torn arm, isn't the punishment a bit harsh?"

"Well this is the Decepticons, I am lucky I didn't get anything worse." Gunfire chuckled.

They sat in silence for a bit, Lifeline continuing on his arm until she was finished "OK I'm done."

Gunfire inspected his arm "That looks fine, nice job."

Lifeline sighed "It was the best I could do with these tools." Lifeline then started to pack her things up and sat back on her knees.

"No, its fine, so what are you doing here?"

Lifeline went into the explanation of how she got here and how she lost her lover and how her brother left her to join the Autobots, Gunfire tried to comforted her with "You will be fine and at least your still here and have your children". They also moved on to other things like how Gunfire became a Decepticon and about Lifeline and how her children came about, even the sparkling she carried, until they were interrupted by the brig door opening.

They both saw a mech walk in, he was massive, almost, if not as big as Megatron, with a red and black, dented and scratched paint job, but still had that shine in it when the lights hit it perfectly. His optics glowed dark red and he had a big scar that crossed his face plate from his right eye to his left cheek.

"So you are the medic that was just brought in, looks like Gunfire is already acquainted with you" The big mech stop at the door of their brig and leered at them.

"I'm Poisonstrike, the Commander of this base"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was, it, sorry about any mistakes, I will have the next chapter out soon.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Work as a Slave (Part 1)

**Hey, here is my 4th chapter, I did use the background story of prime, but changed a few things to it, even though this is G1, I liked the story background of Prime, so if you don't like it, too bad.**

**Anyways enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Work as a Slave <span>(Part 1)

Lifeline glared back, she does not want to say anything to him and definitely does not want to listen to what he has to say. So, she will remain quiet, for as long as she can. Lifeline waited, and when he opened his mouth to say something else she couldn't be quiet any longer.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I told your lackey that I would only help you if he kept all of us alive, but he didn't. So... Let. Me. GO!" the yell echoed, waking any who was recharging, even her children.

Poisonstrike chuckled and walked closer to the bars that kept Lifeline in and from him, it's safer that way "Oh, he did, well, I'll make sure to fix that next time. Now, you are my prisoner and will have to do as I say, or you could lose another one that's close to you." he looked over to Elixa and Tonic.

Elixa smiled and waved, but Tonic hid back behind his sister. Poisonstrike smirked back at Elixa "I might just keep them, they would make excellent soldiers. The femme is the braver one of the two?"

Lifeline didn't answer him, but looked at her children in worry, he will NOT take them, they were hers and the only thing left. Her fists tighten and she looked back to the Poisonstrike.

"You can't take my children away from me, I won't let you, and I will never do anything for you." Lifeline rises up so she looked a little bigger, no point trying to argue to someone who looks fifty times larger than you.

"Oh dear Lifeline, I already have. And now you can only do as I say or you will never see your children again," He laughed and started to walked back and forwards in front of Lifeline "So, now that your here, you are to be my medic for my soldiers. You will fix anyone I say, and you don't complain."

"But... what if someone-"

"I'm not finished yet. You will wake up at 0600 to help the other medics set up and will finish at 1600, you get to have a break for an hour whenever you want once a day" Poisonstrike stop pacing and looked at Lifeline,"After you finish in the med bay, you are going to clean my base; someone needs to do it, as it seems my base is collecting dust, after an hour cleaning you are escorted back to your room where you stay unless summoned. And you get to see your children two times a week." he leaned forward to the bars and continued.

"The children will be taught by mechs or femmes I choose and will learn to fight to become great warriors of the Decepticons." he laughed out at the end of the sentence.

"What if the children didn't want to be warriors, what are you going to do then?" Lifeline questioned smugly.

Poisonstrike paused and then smirked "Ha, they have no choice," he stopped to think and then voiced his thoughts "By the way, what are your children's names?"

Lifeline didn't say anything at first, not wanting to tell him her children's names, but then he would find out anyways "Elixa and Tonic."

Poisonstrike nodded "Gunfire, take Lifeline to her room and make sure she's comfortable."

Lifeline felt her arms grabbed and she looked behind her to see Gunfire holding her "What are you doing, I thought we were getting closer, you know, I told you everything about me, now you are just going to listen to him. I trusted you."

"Don't worry Lifeline, we are getting closer, and I know you told me about you," Gunfire smiled "I don't know about the trusting part, but OK."

"Well... I was going through a tough time, it's just fine to vent and let your feelings out, is that a crime?""

"Well, sure, I wasn't stopping you"

Lifeline struggled harder and asked "I talked with you... are you saying everything you just told me was a lie, oh how rude. Get off me you lying glitch," Lifeline stopped fighting and hung limp "Why are you doing this, you understand the pain I am going through and now you are just going to let him take my children."

"No, you got it all wrong, everything I told you was true, I really did get thrown in the brig because I didn't want to go and kill my father and also because I'm a Decepticon."

Lifeline paused "Are you telling me that all you said was true and you're going to take me away from my children. Why did you tell me about you? What Decepticon tells others about their life?" Lifeline didn't understand, why would he tell her about himself? Wouldn't that endanger him somehow, telling someone about you?

"Well, I do, and you did ask me why I was in the brig. I do like others to know who I am and the amazing Decepticon I am!" Gunfire said smugly and tighten his hold on lifeline; he brought her out of her cell and out of the brig. Gunfire walked down a hall, right to Lifeline's new room that she will stay in.

"Oh, you are so full of yourself!" Lifeline scoffed and tried to pull away again, but Gunfire pulled her closer, when lifeline started to stop he started dragging her down the empty grey halls.

"No, I'm just honest." Gunfire grunted as Lifeline started pulling harder.

"Why are you doing this, why would you become a Decepticon, other than that your Mother became one and that you wanted to be like her." Lifeline questioned, why would a mech so free minded and didn't care that he was telling everyone his life story want to become a Decepticon.

"Well you know how the war started right?" Gunfire looked down at Lifeline and waited for her to answer.

Of course Lifeline knew how the war started. It happened about 4 years ago, Cybertron used to be peaceful, well peaceful to the higher society, the bots that had more credits and a house, and lived freely, had a job or a healthy family, where everyone was safe and not treated like junk.

But Kaon had none of that, they were poor and sick, nobody liked them and they were defiantly not free, they were slaves to the rich and they were used to do the harder jobs. But a famous Gladiator named Megatron rise up and started to fight back, He wanted to change how the people of Cybertron view the Kaonian bots, the nobodies, He called himself and anybody to join him the Decepticons.

But a new force rose to stop him, Optimus Prime thought that they could do this in a more harmless way, so nobody had to get hurt. Megatron disagreed, he thought the best way for freedom was to fight for it, but over the years Megatron grew angry and the power that he had took control, making him cruel, the Decepticons soon followed.

But Lifeline still didn't understand why he would join the Deceptions and not the Autobots that wanted to end this in a more peaceful way "Of course I know how the war started, but why would you join the Decepticons, you would of made a great Autobot."

"Well, I used to be one of those poor, sick and dying bots that worked too hard for a living. So when Megatron rose up and started to fight back, my Mother joined him, but she soon died in a battle, I wanted to be like her and I always loved how Megatron fought back, but no one else did. So of course I joined the Decepticons," Gunfire explained "And also, I would of made a horrible Autobot, could you imagine me as a Autobot. Oh how horrible to be to good and have to follow everything they say and how they are way to soft."

Lifeline chuckled "Yeah, you would have made a pretty bad Autobot!"

Gunfire nodded and soon they found Lifelines room, Gunfire opened the door and pushed Lifeline in "Have a great night, I will be back tomorrow to take you to the med bay." then he walked away.

Lifeline sighed, what a big day, so many things happened so fast she can't keep up with it. Lifeline looked around the room, it was pretty plain, a berth sat in the corner on the right and a desk with shelves next to it on the left, a door sat right in front of her which she guessed was the wash racks, the room itself was quiet small, it would be lucky to fit four Poisonstrike's in here.

Lifeline walked over to the berth and laid down, she was so tied, soon her systems started to shut down for recharge slowly, as soon as she closed her optics she was out cold.

* * *

><p>Lifeline woke up slowly, she looked at her internal clock and saw that it was almost time for her to leave, but she still had ten minutes. She opened her optics and got off the berth; she slowly walked over to the wash racks and turned on the water to a temperature she thought was comfortable. When she was finished she walked out and dried herself with a towel that was found in a cupboard in the Wash racks.<p>

A knock at the door alerted her that t was time for her to start her fist job of the day, she walked over to the door and found the Forest green and tan paintjob of Gunfire standing there with two glasses "thought you would be hungry, so I brought you a drink"

Lifeline looked at the cube and took it; she then looked to Gunfire "Why are you so kind? You are a Decepticon shouldn't you put me in cuffs and drag me all over the place to do your dirty work."

Gunfire shrugged "I don't know, you tell me, would you rather us do that then be nice, I mean shouldn't you be pleased that we are nice to you, you are going to be fixing us and saving our lives, also..." Gunfire looked around and then leaned in to Lifeline.

Lifeline leaned in to, Gunfire then whispered "That we are not using you as a pleasure bot"

Lifeline's optics widens "What! You have poor mechs and femmes here as your pleasure bots, can't you please yourself, I mean come on. And why did you whisper?" Lifeline questions the last sentence.

"Well, the pleasure bots don't like to be call that, they like to be called a companion for the night or a friend and healer, something more nicer and not sound like a interface whore." Gunfire explained and started to lead Lifeline to the med bay to start her work.

"Oh, OK, that makes more since, but still, those poor bots. I guess I am lucky." Lifeline sighed in relief. "You know, I still think you would make a great Autob-"

"Don't even finish that!" tone flat, Gunfire glared at Lifeline.

"-But if you think about it-" Lifeline tried to get a word in.

"Nope, don't want to hear it!"

"-Yes, OK, but I-"

"No, shut up, we walk the rest of the trip in silence!" Gunfire then started to walk a little faster having Lifeline have to jog to keep up.

Lifeline sighed and shook her helm, she will get to him one day, or she might give up, he didn't know. But really he would make a nice Autobot, he really is kind, and he had no idea how nice he is, even though he can talk a little more then he should, not that it is bad, but could be annoying.

They turned one last corner before they reached the med bay, where two other medics were setting it up for any wounded that comes in Gunfire then introduced the medics to Lifeline "This is the CMO of this base Wireup and his assistant Metalbind, they are our only medics and I'm sure you can all get along, now I have to go, I have a shift to do." Gunfire then left out the med bay doors which made a swish sound when closing.

Lifeline looked at the two other mechs, Wireup even though not old he was older then Metalbind and her. His green and white paintjob scratched his optics a green, not something you see much, but OK. Metalbind had a silver paintjob, his red visor glowing and a lighter shade then other red optics, he looked kind of young and was the first to walk up to Lifeline and shake her hand.

"Hello, as you can see, we are in need for a few more medics and always happy to see more, I am Metalbind as you know and that shy bot over there is Wireup, though he is not really shy during emergency." Metalbind Whispered the last part.

"H-hello I'm he CMO and it's nice to meet you." Wireup then turned quickly and started to work again.

"As you can see, he really isn't the talkative type," Metalbind chuckled "Anyways, you will be helping us here as you know and sometimes it might be slow in here, but I can assure you we need your help for emergency or after battles."

Lifeline nodded and she listens to him then asked "Ok, so question unrelated to medical."

"Sure go ahead"

"What I don't understand is why everyone is being nice here, you bots are being nice and Gunfire is being nice, What's going on here? I thought you bots were Decepticons."

"Well, you see, we are medics, so we have no reason to be nasty, we help fix and heal others like were supposed to, and so are the 'companions' they are nice because they spend the night with someone and are used," Metalbind then looked over to the door Gunfire left through "Gunfire, has no excuse, no one knows about him, he is just happy and talkative and doesn't care if you know him or not and is awfully honest, but if you meet the other Decepticons, the warriors, they are rougher and rude, so I will try to stay away from them if you can."

Lifeline nodded as she liked the answer given and then asked another question "So, what would you like me to do now?"

"Well I will just set a few things up and then we can get started with packing the medical supplies away and you can help me." Metalbind walked over to the bench and started to fix and set a few things up.

Lifeline waited and when he was done they started over to the supplies room and helped Metalbind pack and organize things.

Lifeline stopped working when she heard the med bay doors open and heard the yell and chatter of her children and another deep voice of a femme. She dropped her things and ran out to see Elixa and Tonic standing there with a big purple and blue femme.

"Elixa, Tonic!" Lifeline yelled. The children looked over to Lifeline and back away from her and hid behind the femme. What was wrong with her children? Why were they backing away? What did they do to them? Didn't they say they will keep them safe if she did what she was told?

What's going on and what happened?

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, it seems rushed to me, don't know about you, and if there are any spelling mistakes its all on me.<strong>

**Hope you liked it and next chapter might take a little longer to write, because I have school work that needs to be done, but it should be up in under a week and a half.**

**Thanks for reading and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Work as a Slave (Part 2)

**Hello, here is the 5****th**** chapter. So I was just checking my other chapters and then I saw all the spelling mistakes and some things made no sense, I was like "Dear god, what the hell happened" I know I have spelling mistakes in here, so very sorry.**

_**Authors note:**_** First off, there are no genders with the transformers because they are robots, not organic, a mech or femme is kind of what I call two different types/build.  
>Femme's forms are soft and also higher octave voice box.<br>Mechs forms are coarse and also deeper octave voice box.  
>They don't have genders and they can all create sparklings with each other, even if it is a femmefemme or mech/mech or mech/femme, doesn't matter.**

**Now with how I think sparklings are made. When two bots spark merge (not a spark bond because that can cause a bond) it can create a spark/sparks which sits in one of the bots spark chamber, all the bots have nanites right, so that's when the bot that carries the spark starts building the sparklings own spark chamber in the stomach area, the nanites the bot has is the thing that builds it, when the spark is strong enough it leaves the mothers spark chamber and into its own. Now when the rest of the sparklings body is being built, the bot carrying the sparkling needs the nanites of another bot (usually the father), the nanites of the other bot is transferred through interfacing (That's when they plug into each other with cables and things) or if the mother doesn't have someone to transfer nanites they go to a medic and have a donas nanites injected into the stomach area of where the body is getting built.**

**So that's how I thinks transformer babies are made :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Work as a Slave (Part 2)<p>

What happened? What have they done to her children?

Lifeline watched as her children backed away from her and hid behind the purple femme, Lifeline walked closer to her children only for them to back away more. She looked up to the purple femme, she was bigger than a normal size femme, her armour dented and scratched from many battles, she was defiantly warrior class.

The purple femme looked at Lifeline and sneered, Lifeline glared "What have you done to them?"

The purple femme smirked "More respect if introduction was made before questions." Lifeline was a bit shocked at the strong voice, it was deeper and thicker then a normal more high pitch voice like most femmes have.

Lifeline shook her helm and narrowed her optics. She then sighed "My name is Lifeline, what's yours?" Lifeline stood there for what felt like a minute waiting for the femme to speak.

"A pretty name," the femme laughed "Mine is Blitzkrieg," the femme then looked at the children "I'll be the children's instructor; teach them to be great warriors. The reason for being afraid of you... they don't know or remember you, wiped their memories of ever being your children."

Lifeline narrowed her optics. They did WHAT to her children. How dare them! They took her children away, they were hers, the only family left and they just took them like it was nothing. Lifeline breathed in a sigh to try and calm down; Lifeline then remembered something and looked up at Blitzkrieg confused "Even if they didn't know me, they would not be afraid of me, well at least not Elixa. I mean come on, she smiled and waved at Poisonstrike, a big scary mech," Lifeline looked at her children, they both carried fear in their optics "Why would they fear a medic."

Blitzkrieg laughed. She looked at Lifeline "The bond you share with your children, they don't remember it and when they are with you it gets stronger, confusing them and making them scared," Blitzkrieg looked at the children and then back at Lifeline "I would close the bond, you wouldn't want to scare them anymore."

The purple femme then led the children to Wireup to get checked. Lifeline was frozen in shock, they took them away, and how was she going to see or talk to her children it they did not know her, their own mother, the one that carried them and looked after them, raised them. Poisonstrike said that he wouldn't take them away if she did what he said. Primus! Everyone is a liar.

Lifeline didn't see the children leave, she just stood there, when she looked into the bond to find her children, she could feel their fear. After that, Lifeline locked and closed her bond, after a while she could feel another presence. Lifeline looked harder, wondering who else she held a bond with, then it hit her, the sparkling, the little life and only reminder of her lover Upbeat.

How could she forget her sparkling, what kind of mother was she? Lifeline felt like breaking down and hiding forever, everything that just happened over the few days has caught up with her. Ratchet leaving to join the Autobots, finding out she's sparked, Upbeat dying, Becoming a captive of the Decepticons and now her children don't remember her, Primus so much has happened and now she was just tired.

Whoever said life isn't fare or easy was right. Life was horrible, everything just happens so fast, and now she just wants it to stop so she could take a breather.

Lifeline then looked at the other medics, they were looking at her with concern, she walked over to them. Maybe she should get her sparkling checked to make sure it was Ok. The stress that she has gone through can't be good for the little thing.

Lifeline looked at Wireup and smiled tiredly, even though she had plenty of recharge and it was still morning "Hey Wireup, would you be so kind and check the little spark that I am carrying."

Wireup and Metalbind stared at Lifeline in shock, Wireup walked up to Lifeline "Sure, get up on the berth and I'll make sure the sparkling is okay." Wireup pointed to the berth and when Lifeline got onto it he pulled out a hand hold scanner and checked her spark chamber.

"You know the process of being sparked right" Wireup asked.

Lifeline nodded "Of course, I have helped many mechs and femmes being sparked, I do know what's it like, as I have been sparked before, I also did not have a father there with me during it. I had hoped that this time, I would have had the father with me to help me through it but I guess I might just have to go through being alone again."

Wireup nodded "Then you do realize that you will need the nanites of another bot to help build the rest of the sparklings body when he or she leaves your spark chamber and into its own. Either you interface will someone, or we could inject you with some."

Lifeline nodded, a beep interrupted them and Wireup looked at the results "Your sparkling is perfectly healthy!" Lifeline smiled at him and started to get of the berth but was stopped by Wireup grabbing her arm "When that sparkling goes into its own chamber, you _will_ need to interface with another mech or femme or come to us for an injection, got it!"

Lifeline looked at Wireup. What was he so scared of? She has had plenty of practice and knows what she's doing "I know, and when the time comes, I'll be sure to tell you what I am going to do."

Wireup nodded and let her off the berth. Metalbind walked up to her and asked her to follow him, he led her to the storage room and they set off with the work that they had to do.

* * *

><p>Lifeline lay on her berth in her room. She was supposed to be recharging but her mind was full of thoughts that raced through her helm and was now giving her a helm ache.<p>

It has been a week now from when she lost Upbeat and was forced to become a Decepticon slave. She hasn't seen her children from that one time when she was first in the med bay. A bunch of liars they were, the lot of them! She was supposed to see her children twice a week. But no, they would rather lie and just push and push her to her limit and make her explode with anger.

This week was also a nightmare, the things she had to do and all the Decepticons she has met, some were tolerable, but many of them were just plain rude! She has met the pleasure bots; many of them were nice, and caring. They probably were just used for one night and thrown away for another one for another night.

Lifeline was lucky enough that the Decepticons needed a medic more than a pleasure bot. But she felt sorry for all the other prisoners in the brig, they may have a harder life then she is going to have, She was sure that she could be strong enough that she could live and survive here, she has to be for her sparkling.

Wireup, the lead medic was shy but responsible; he knew what he was doing and how to do it. He may not talk much or not very sociable but he was good at what he did. Now Metalbind was something, he was defiantly younger, but still learning; he will be a great medic one day, if he ever gets out of here.

Lifeline has been so busy in the medbay fixing and meeting bots with no processors, how did one of them get a finger stuck in their optic? How in the world did they do that and what were they doing? Wait no, she didn't want to know.

And also, she cannot go on walks alone anymore, the other Decepticons see a new bot on base and they think they can have them for a night. No! Absolutely not, there was no way was she going into another bots berth, they can pleasure themselves, they would interface with anything that moves.

She now has to walk around with Gunfire, not that is bad, he is nice sort of nice when he is not saying things out loud and not thinking about it first, he is a bit bold. Lifeline has also kept trying to say he would make a good Autobot, but he would not have it. Oh well, she tried, not that she has picked a side but he seemed a lot more Autobot then Decepticon, and the more he stays with the Decepticons, she was sure he would into them.

And not only does she have to go through all that, she also has to clean the base. Primus, she was so tired, she just wanted to recharge and relax for a bit before she had to do something else. Lifeline lay her helm down on the berth, and slowly closed her optics.

Her systems started to shut down into recharge one... by... one...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Lifeline's optics snapped open and she sprigged out of her berth, she looked over to the door and breathed in sigh, she started to calm her systems down before she called out "Yes, who is it?" when no one answered she walked over to the door and opened it.

Poisonstrike stood on the other side, his optics narrowed and both his fists clenched. He looked to Lifeline "Come now!" then Poisonstrike walk away quickly.

Lifeline stared in shock. What just happened?

When she noticed that Poisonstrike left, she jogged up to keep up with him. Lifeline opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"When we reach the bridge, I have a few things to ask!"

That's all that was said through the entire trip to the bridge. The doors opened to the bridge and Poisonstrike walked in and stood in the middle of the room, his back facing her.

Lifeline looked around and saw a few other bots working on the computers or fixing the machines that are here. She looked over to the right to see Gunfire standing there and talking to another femme, but when Poisonstrike spoke they both stopped and stared at the scene in front of them, wondering what's going on.

"We were checking some data today and while we were we found some on you," He started and turned around to her "We found some very interesting things, like how you are related to the Autobot medic Ratchet." Poisonstrike flicked his hand at another bot as a command to open the files on screen behind him.

Lifeline saw data running down the screen and it was all about her and her relationships to her brother. Lifeline flicked her head to Poisonstrike as he continued.

"It would have been great if you had informed us of this."

"What would it matter if you knew or not" Lifeline argued.

"Well, it would have told us that you are a better medic then we thought. You do know the rumors of how Ratchet is such a great medic, they would even say the best they have ever had," Poisonstrike then moved closer to Lifeline "To have a medic that was related to such a great medic should be used to advantage."

Lifeline glared and shook her helm "Well you're out of luck, I am no way better or as good as Ratchet."

Poisonstrike grinned and gripped her chin, pulling her face plate closer to his "Are you sure, or are you just trying to hind how good you really are."

"Even if I was that good, I would never help you as much as you want, especially after what you have done to me, killed my lover and taking my children away. How. Dare. You!" Lifeline yelled as loud as she could, just to get the point across that she did not want to help, and pulled away.

Poisonstrike laughed loud and long. When he quieted down, he looked at Lifeline with a sneer.

Lifeline just glared. There was no way she was going to let him boss her around, she was done with the lying and having her family taken away, being told what to do, she was just done and this mech was not going to boss her around anymore.

Suddenly Lifeline found herself on the ground, her cheek sore and leaking liquids. She looked up at Poisonstrike to see him grinning at her "There is nothing you can do, you are my prisoner. You do what I say, You got that?" a nod was his answer.

"Now, you are going to work harder in the medbay," Lifeline just looked down to the ground "You will never pull the stunt again or I will make your children suffer. Also as punishment you will be used as a whore or slave as I like to call it and pleasure some of my best soldiers tonight."

Lifeline nodded again and whispered "Yes Sir."

Poisonstrike walked away from her and yelled back at Gunfire "Gunfire take Lifeline to her room and make sure she is cleaned up, I want her to look respectful for her masters for the night." Lifeline was sure he was grinning and then felt someone pulling her up.

Gunfire led her out of the bridge and to her room, the trip there was silent and there was no one in the halls.

When they reached her door, Gunfire opened it and pulled her to her wash rack; he turned the water on and stated to clean her cheek so it did not get infected.

Lifeline just stood there and looked straight ahead, not a sound was made, she didn't want to talk, she was to be used as a pleasure bot tonight and she could do nothing to stop it or her children will pay the price.

Gunfire didn't like the silence much, so he started talking to make sound "It won't be that bad, it is just going to be one night, and I don't think they will be that bad, I mean I did tell you a few days ago to watch out and not yell back at them, did I not?"

Lifeline remembered that, usually she could keep her cool, but she was so tired and was worked so hard that she lost it. Dear Primus she looked like she was turning into Ratchet, she just burst with anger. Good thing she was not as bad as he would have been in that situation.

_-Flashback Starts-_

_Lifeline was fixing the wounds of a light blue jet; he was training to hard with another bot and broke his hand and wrist joints, the wires snapped and a few gears in his hand cracked. But Lifeline could handle it, what really annoyed her was the way he was speaking to her._

"_Femme you should really watch it or I will brake you in half, should you, a petite, little thing like you be on this ship, someone here might just land on you" He sneered at Lifeline._

_Lifeline was really trying to ignore it, but he was really ticking her off. She wasn't that small, she was a normal size; it was just that he was huge and she only reached the bottom of his chest plates._

"_One day will find you in the hall crushed. Poisonstrike was stupid to bring something like you here. And why would you come here anyway, have you seen yourself"_

_Oh, that's it!_

"_Would you just shut p" the blue jet looked surprised by her outburst," do you have a screw loose or something, I never wanted to come here in the first place" Lifeline yelled and slammed her tools on the bench beside her. Of all days to be alone in the medbay, just because the other two medics were needed elsewhere, all the fragged up bots come here._

"_Just so you know, I am a normal size femme and the reason I look tiny to you, is because you are huge, I bet you walk around hunched because you don't want to hit you helm, and every time you try to walk in a door you used to get stuck, that's why the doors have to be bigger. So I may be small to you, at least I can walk around without getting stuck somewhere" Lifeline had to take in a breath to calm her systems, wow maybe she should take a break through speaking or she might break her voice box._

_The other mech just growled and swung at her, Lifeline didn't see it and she was thrown across the medbay. The mech went to get up and hit her again but was interrupted by another mech who grabbed him and flung him out the medbay doors. _

"_You, get out, don't think Poisonstrike would like you trying to kill our medics"_

_Lifeline shook her helm and looked up the blurry figure, she shook her helm again and everything cleared. Standing in front of her was Gunfire, his hand out to help her up._

_Lifeline grabbed it and he pulled her up "You really shouldn't provoke him, he is a lot bigger and stronger then you, and he will really break you in half"_

"_Well then he shouldn't have fragged me off, Primus, I hate bots that think they can do anything they want" Lifeline brushed the dust off and looked to Gunfire._

_-Flashback Finished-_

Yes. Lifeline remembers it well. Gunfire gave her a whole lecture about how not to talk back to bots that were a much better fighter then her. Maybe she should have listened to him. Lifeline didn't think she could handle being beaten up all the time.

Lifeline looked to Gunfire and said "You're right it is only for one night, I'm strong enough to last the night; it isn't like it would be my first time. I could do this and I will prove to Poisonstrike that he can't break me easily so I would have to do everything he says."

What Lifeline didn't know was how wrong she was, Poisonstrike intended to break her and he will, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry in took so long to come out, I have been really busy with Halloween and then we found a dumped kitten which is around three weeks. So I didn't have a lot of time and then I had school homework and assignments. <strong>

**But it's out now and I hope you enjoyed it; I will try to get the next chapter out faster. **


	6. Chapter 6: Work as a Slave (Part 3)

**Hello everyone, so here it is, the 6****th**** chapter, sorry it took so long to get out, I was just a bit clueless on what to write. **

**This one is really just a skim through the year chapter, so it might be a boring chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. So read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Work as a Slave (Part 3)<p>

3 Months Later

Lifeline sighed as she walked down the same boring halls for what felt like the one millionth time. The hall lights flicker from time to time, the soft yellow glow they make does not produce much light, but she guessed it was enough, it's not like they lived _in_ the halls, but the Decepticons should get someone to fix them someday.

Lifeline just wanted to go to her quarters and recharge for the rest of the night, but she still has to clean the rec room up, again. Those Decepticons don't know how to be or keep clean, they are messy, disgusting and filthy bots, well most of them are, and some know how to be respectable, like Gunfire.

Gunfire has been some help to her, he is not as rude as the other Decepticons, but she bet that the longer they stayed here, the ruder he is going to get. He has also been teaching her some fighting techniques when she has free time, yes she remembers them well, really well, especially when she has a sore aft and back from being thrown everywhere, oh how she could _not_ forget those lessons.

_-Flashback Starts-_

"_Get up, no relaxing now, not until were done!"_

_Lifeline groaned. This was agonizing, he was supposed to be helping her get better, not put her through the pit. Lifeline tried to push herself up, but she just dropped to the ground again._

_Gunfire rolled his optics; he made his way to lifeline and pulled her up. But to lifeline it felt like he dragged her up instead. This was not working, no it was not, she was sore and grumpy, her stomach area is bulge out a bit. Bots will never understand the pain and discomfort of being sparked._

"_Please Gunfire, I feel like a rag doll now, can't you take it easy. Also my sparkling might get hurt if I train to hard!" Lifeline pleaded._

"_Lifeline... This is the only way you can defend yourself out there and in here, what are you going to do when a bot has a gun pointed to your head." Gunfire turned and walked to the bench at the side of the training room, where two glasses of energon sat waiting for them to drink, he gestured to the cubes and started walking there when Lifeline nodded at wanting a drink._

_Lifeline shrugged and walked beside Gunfire "I don't know, beg for my life like a helpless femme!"_

_Gunfire chuckled "that's why I am trying to teach you how to fight," Gunfire gulped down his drink and jogged back to the middle of the training room "Now, stop drinking and let's start training!"_

_Lifeline was about to take a sip of her drink when it shattered in her hand. She froze in shock "Uh... wha... thi... wha... uh..." Lifeline kept looking back and forth from her hand to Gunfire, and then saw Gunfire holding a gun with smoke pouring out of it, he grinned at her, dropped his gun and got into a fighting stance._

"_Come on Lifeline. It was only a drink." His grin only widening as Lifeline's month turned into a frown._

_Lifeline growled. And this is why Lifeline became a Medic and did not go to a Boot Camp and train to be a soldier. Primus, is she going to feel this in the morning"_

_-Flashback Finished-_

Lifeline remembered all of the training lessons; she has scars to prove it to.

Lifeline then turned the last corridor and walked right up to the door to her room. The door opened and Lifeline almost ran in and jumped onto her berth, another day done of being in the Medbay hours on end.

She lied down and sighed. She reached a hand down to her bulged stomach and rubbed it, a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see her little one, tomorrow she will get to see if it is a mech or femme.

"I wonder what you'll be my little one. Like me or you father, I guess I have to wait and see." she said, continuing to rub her stomach she laughed when she felt her sparkling move, oh how she wished Upbeat was here to feel their sparkling move, and watch it grow, but that can't happen now, because he is gone for good.

Lifeline sighed, she has to get up soon to clean the base, and then after she was going to visit her children. It made her so smug when she found out that their supposed processor wipe turned into a processor block, they never did got rid of their memories of her just blocked them, and slowly they are regaining the memories back and starting to remember he again.

Lifeline almost jumped for joy when she found out and now she has to find a way out of here before they do it again, she doesn't care how long it takes, it could be next month they leave or next year or even in 3 years time, but one day she will get out and leave to be free.

A loud BANG on the door and a voice that told her here time was up and now he needs to clean the base interrupted her thoughts. Yes one day she will get out of her and those that are close to her will come, she might even save the other slaves and pleasure bots too.

* * *

><p><span>2 Months Later<span>

Lifeline lay on the berth, tied from what she just went through, her pumps working hard to push her energon blood through her body, she couldn't believe it, it's done, he is finally here and now she could hold him.

"Lifeline, I need you to drink this, we don't want you to pass out." Metalbind handed her an energon cube, not any cube, but one with special formulas. Lifeline grabbed the cube and started drinking it, she took little sips until it was empty and the silver medic took the empty cube from her.

Lifeline put her hand down to a little crib like berth and patted the tiny face plates of her child, his optics closed as he was in recharge, his mostly white and blue frame shinny just like brand new and also clean as it has not yet been touched by this war yet.

Lifeline giggled when the sparkling shifted into her hand, oh she hasn't giggled since Upbeat was here, how she wished he was here, he would be so proud of her and their sparkling, of the great things he will do in life, and of their son.

Her son, that she named Sparkbeat.

* * *

><p><span>3 Weeks Later<span>

Stood in her room feeding Sparkbeat with a formula made for sparklings, Elixa and Tonic sitting on her berth watching, they have no almost gained all of their memories, and when they remembered enough of her, she asked for three more berths in her room, one for each child.

There was a knock at the door, she placed Sparkbeat down next to his siblings and went to answer the door, and on the other side was Gunfire "Oh, hello Gunfire, what are you doing here, today I finally have a day off to spend time with my children. Don't tell me I have to work now because if I do I'll-" Lifeline's voice kept getting higher and higher when she was interrupted by Gunfire.

"No, Lifeline I just wanted to see the sparkling." Gunfire stood there awkward for a moment, even rubbing the back of his neck cables. "Oh... of course, sorry about that, I thought you were coming here for something else." A sheepish look came to Lifeline's face plate.

Gunfire chuckled "Of course not, I just want to see him," Lifeline nodded and led him into her room to Sparkbeat "Wow, he is small, has you helm." Lifeline guessed he was right there, Sparkbeat had the same chevron on his helm just like her, and also so Ratchet.

Gunfire saw Lifeline face sadden "what's wrong, you are supposed to be happy when I tell you that the sparkling looks like you, not cry."

Lifeline glared "I am not crying, I just thought of Ratchet..." Lifeline sighed and looked back to Gunfire "I know he looks like me."

Gunfire was confused "What does the sparkling looking like you have to do with Ratchet and why are you so sad, would you rather the sparkling look more like your lover." Gunfire waited for a response, it felt like forever before Lifeline whispered.

"No, it's just that Ratchet has the same thing as us, a chevron and the sparkling does look like Upbeat, he has his smile." A tear could be seen running down Lifeline's face plate.

Gunfire lifted his hands up in a defensive pose "Hey, no, don't cry, you will make it flood, and I don't think your sparkling can swim!"

Lifeline chuckled and wiped her face plate "Of course not, it would be rude of me to make my sparkling swim in my tears." Lifeline smiled at Gunfire.

"OK, so you won't make it flood, but you are upsetting you children." Gunfire pointed over to her children.

Lifeline nodded and walked over to Elixa, Tonic and her newborn Sparkbeat "Oh, I am sorry about that, this is Gunfire, I not sure you two know him very well yet. But, he is one of those very rare Decepticons that are alive and have a spark."

"Hey, not all Decepticons are sparkless," Lifeline gave him a blank look "They just don't know how to express their feelings like I do." Gunfire tried to defend hid kind.

"Yeah right, they seem to be doing a great job at working on their emotions and social skills." Lifeline picked up Sparkbeat and carried him over to Gunfire.

Gunfire huffed and crossed his arms "Yeah well... you are a terrible fighter, and you know we are still going to be doing lessons. At least they are brave and willing to fight for freedom."

Lifeline rolled her optics and lifted Sparkbeat higher in her arms and tried to give him to Gunfire "Come and hold my sparkling oh brave soldier!" Lifeline pushed Sparkbeat out further, only for The forest green and tan jet to shake his helm, which made Lifeline laugh.

"What happen brave soldier, is the Decepticons making you to scared to hold a sparkling as well," Gunfire just patted the sparklings helm and said "Just come to one of the training lessons tomorrow."

He started walking to the door when Lifeline said "How, I got children to take care of!"

"Get Blitzkrieg to do it, she will take great care of them." Gunfire answered and went to talk again but was stopped yet again by Lifeline "But she is a Decepticon."

"Yeah, I know, but one that used to be a care taker before the war, they will be safe with her." Gunfire then opened the door and started walking down the hall, but Lifeline interrupted him "But what if she-"

Gunfire sighed, of course she is still going and keeps asking questions "Lifeline just comes to training tomorrow OK" he kept walking and didn't stop even when Lifeline went to say something else.

* * *

><p><span>4 Months Later<span>

Lifeline walked down the dark halls after a long training lesson with Gunfire. No matter how much she trained, she was a horrible fighter. She couldn't fight even if her light depended on it, all she could do was a few fighting stances and maybe a punch here and a kick there. But if she was in a fight she would run or throw things at them.

She was that tied that she didn't have a clue how she got to her door so quick, Lifeline opened the door and partially ran to the berth and fell on it. The tree other berths were empty because the children were with Blitzkrieg, even if she didn't trust her, she was good with children.

She laid there thinking about what she has done these pass months, nothing really, just the same boring this over and over again, the only excitement here was probably if someone started a fight or there was a battle and she had to do repairs after it, but other than that there was really nothing to do, unless her boring jobs she has to do every day.

Wake up early, go to the Medbay, fix everyone, clean the base after the Medbay, have time off, train, and then the same thing over again. It was boring here, bots came and left and she doesn't really make any friends, but Gunfire, she has gotten closer to him, he was almost like a brother to her, except those times when they fight and some disagreements, but other than that they were good friend, if that's what you want to call it.

Lifeline groaned and rolled over, she had to go and do her job of cleaning the base, how boring that was. She got up and walked out of her room and down the grey halls until she reached a storage closet. When she got there she pulled out some cleaning supplies and got to work on cleaning the training rooms. Yes, what a boring life she had here.

"Come Lifeline we need you in the medbay, a few bots got cought on their scouting mission and are damaged!" A voice interrupted her through her thoughts, she looked to see Metalbind running up to her.

"What! But I am too tired, Gunfire made me do extra laps today." the red and white femme whined.

"But you must come, hurry!" And Metalbind was running back around the corner to the medbay. Lifeline sighed "I'm coming, I'm coming!" A=and Lifeline followed after in a jog. She really wished there was more to do here, then the same thing over and over again, every day.

* * *

><p><span>2 Months Later<span>

She ran around the Medbay, it was full with mechs and femmes with wounds that were deadly, but some were lucky enough to only have a few broken wires. She was fixing a dark green femme at the moment, her arm torn off, her sides ripped and a led hanging by a wire or two. Lifeline was quick with fixing her wounds, patching her side and connecting a few wires, after that she would move to the next bot.

This battle was really bad, there were 27 already dead and more dying, also they had 32 with very bad injuries. The 13 that only had a few scratches and cuts were sent to their shared rooms where they rested.

"No, no, no, please stay with me!" she yelled to the mech she was fixing, his orange slowly turning grey "Please don't do this to me, we have already had too many die, we don't want more!" Lifeline yelled in anger when she lost the mech, he body grey and covered in energon that was supposed to be in him. The shot to his chest plate was too much; it got to him before she could fix it.

The rest of the day was about the same thing, bots dying, others getting fixed and told to rest, some still in the Medbay so they could keep a close watch on them. When all the medics were finished, well there was only three. They were all tied, they just wanted to collapse and recharge for the rest of the week.

Wireup washed his hands after he finished with cleaning all the tools they used and looked to the other two medics that were under him "Good job you two, I know we couldn't save them all, but we should remember that we tried our best and they are now in a better place." He saw the other two nod and he nodded back.

"Wireup, you did a good job two, I think you should go lay down and rest for the night. I can watch the others here and you too Metalbind, you should rest too." Lifeline suggested, when the two mechs nodded she smiled and waved them both goodnight. She went and continued cleaning the rest of the Medbay.

When Lifeline was done she got a call from her com link "Lifeline I need you to see me on the bridge now, I have a job for you." Poisonstrike's voice was heard, Lifeline sighed, what could he want with her now, they just worked the afts off all day, now she has more work to do.

Lifeline put her cleaning supplies away and went to the bridge, when she got there; she saw two unfamiliar bots kneeling in front of the Commander Lifeline could see Autobot symbols on them.

"Uh Lifeline, I want you to do me a favour and repair our guest won't you?" Poisonstrike said when he saw her enter the room. Lifeline nodded and when she got closer she asked the two Autobots to follow her to the medbay.

Poisonstrike made sure he had two guards to follow them as well, just to make sure they didn't try to escape. When they reached the Medbay she had them both each sit on a berth, the guards were placed at the door and stood there completely still.

She decided to fix the blue and white one first then fix the red mech after as it seems his wounds aren't as bad, Lifeline started fixing wires and gears in the blue mechs shoulder. After a while she broke the silence.

"So, what are your names?" Lifeline looked to them both and in return they looked at her, the red mech answered first "I'm Ironhide, that there is Mirage."

* * *

><p><strong>See I told you I might have a cannon characters, I know they are only in it for like a second, but you will see them more in the next chapter. Sorry about the accents there, I don't know how to write them out, but I'm sure you can imagine it... right? <strong>

**If there are any mistakes, sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will try to get the next chapter out faster too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Brave soldier, Little Wings

**Chapter seven is done. Yes! Sorry about the accents with the Autobots, I don't really know how to write them out, so Ironhide now talks in sentences, LOL. But I will try to write out on what he will say in the story. Also I will try not to make any of the characters OOC.**

**Also another thing, some people get confused with how I tell the time of Transformers, a year or month for a Transformer is like millions of years for people on Earth, so when I say what age any of the bots are on here, they are millions of years old. Just to clear that up. **

** Also, thanks for the reviews and help that I have gotten, it has helped a lot. Read and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Brave Solider, Little Wings<p>

"Well, it is nice to meet you two, my name is Lifeline."

Mirage nodded, both he and Ironhide were confused with how such a nice femme could live in a place like this. Another thing that confused him was that she wore no Symbol, nothing to tell them of her place in this war.

Mirage looked to his comrade, after receiving a nod he looked back to the red and white medic in front of him and asked a question that was on his and Ironhide's mind.

"How did you end up here Lifeline?"

Lifeline looked up from fixing the snapped wires in Mirage's arm "Oh... uh, the Decepticons raided the little town I lived in about a year ago, they came in many. They were sent to collect soldiers, any that refused were killed or made slaves, but only if they were going to be useful."

"So, you were one of the bots that refused and was taken to become a slave?"

Lifeline nodded, she remembered that night well, even if she was not close to where the Decepticons hit, she could still see the explosions. She grabbed a welder from the bench next to her and started welding the wound on Mirage's arm shut.

"Yes, I was made a slave and because there are not many medics they thought me useful. I work most of my time in here and then when finished I go clean a room in the base, if I finish cleaning quickly I might get time to spend with my children" When Lifeline finished welding the blue mechs arm, she started cleaned the blood of Mirage's arm and then moved to Ironhide.

"You have a little one here?" Ironhide asked.

"Three to be exact, Elixa and Tonic are twins and are 9 years old. Then there is little Sparkbeat, who is only about half a year."

Ironhide looked at the femme in shock. Half a year, which would mean that Sparkbeat is a Deceptions child or he was sparked just before the Decepticons raided the town, he really hoped that it was the latter.

"No, Sparkbeat is not a son of one of the Decepticons," Lifeline quickly said at the look on Ironhide's face plate, she didn't want any of them to get the wrong idea "Sparkbeat is the son of Upbeat." She said proudly.

When she was finished fixing Ironhide's right shoulder and cleaned his wound, she gave them a cube a sparkling pink energon, rich with minerals and stuff to help with the energon loss. She started cleaning the tools she used and answered any questions the Autobots asked.

"So if Sparkbeat is the son of Upbeat, who is the father of the other two?" Mirage asked, not knowing that the question hurt Lifeline.

"Well, I don't know his name, but I guess he is a Decepticon now, I was not very willing to have his children."

The Autobots froze in shock, how could someone force her to interface with them, it was wrong on so many levels. When they started getting angry expressions on their face plates, Lifeline said "Don't worry, I am over that, have been for a long time. After having the children, it helped me forget. I would also go through that again and again if it meant having Elixa and Tonic." Lifeline smiled at the thought of her children, and how they made her strong enough to overcome that event.

"Also, my brother was more protective of me because of that, I couldn't have a lover without him noticing, I was never a good liar anyways. But... he was good to me, he was kind of like a father figure to the twins." Lifeline looked to the Autobots and smiled.

"Well, your brother sounds like a nice person." Mirage stated. He too was smiling at how brave Lifeline was to overcome something some didn't, and to have such a nice family.

"He is, except for the foul temper he had, you could make him start throwing things at you and yelling if you didn't do as you were told." The medic gave off a chuckle as she remembered the things her brother did to patients that did not behave.

"Yeah, sounds like someone I know. What did he do to them?" Ironhide questioned.

Lifeline laughed at a memory "Well, there was this one time he was fixing someone and they refused to sit still, he hit them with a wrench and told him to stay still. I have never seen a bot so still in my life, every time he came in he would be frozen to the berth!"

The Autobots chuckled "We have someone like that at our base, I have had many wrenches thrown at my helm, I even have a few dings in them that I can't get out."

Lifeline chuckled too, but stopped at what Ironhide said, the bot he was talking about sounded so much like Ratchet, maybe they knew him, she just had to ask "Really, what is this bots name?"

"Ratchet or the Hatchet, as others call him." Ironhide said with a laugh, but stopped at the look on Lifeline's face plate, did he say the wrong thing?

"R-Ratchet, you know him!" Lifeline looked between Mirage and Ironhide, waiting for an answer, the red mech answered first "Well yeah, do you know him?"

"Yes! I do, it's Ratchet, my brother!" Lifeline exclaimed. She then continued with questions "How is he? When did you meet? He is still alive, right?"

The white and blue mech grabbed Lifeline arms, trying to keep her calm, he was going to answer some of her questions when a big, forest green and tan jet walked in, his paintjob covered in paint of all colours, when the three other bots looked closer they could see a small White and Blue mech in his arms, he too was covered in paint.

The door squeaked behind the big jet as it closed, making Lifeline shiver at the sound, Gunfire was about to open his mouth when Ironhide charged his cannons and aimed it at the colourful jet. "Take one more step 'con and I'll shoot!" Lifeline gasped and quickly, with help from Mirage grabbed the red Autobots arms.

"No Ironhide! You will shoot the Sparkling!" yelled Mirage trying to stop his comrade from shooting the Decepticon and the sparkling he was holding.

"Yeah, watch it! I don't think Lifeline would be happy if I told her... Oh Lifeline there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, I have something to show you."

When Mirage could finally get Ironhide to settle and stop trying to shoot the con, Lifeline could sigh in relief "You wanted to show me something?"

Ironhide growled when the con moved forward but the Decepticon just growled back and kept moving. The only thing keeping Ironhide from killing the 'con was Mirage and the Sparkling the 'con was holding.

Gunfire the Decepticon that entered the medbay put the sparkling on one of the berths in the room he placed him so the sparklings back was showing, Gunfire lifted two appendages from his back and moved them up and down, he then said "Check it out! He has wings!"

Lifeline couldn't believe it, two little wings dangled from her son back, the little blue things would moved sometimes but not enough that you would see them, just that if you looked hard enough that you will.

"Did Upbeat have wings?" Gunfire Asked

The medic shook her helm, before realising she spark merged with a few of the 'cons during her punishment, most had been fliers, and this must have influenced the production of Sparkbeat.

"So, the sparkling took the look from one of the 'cons, I assume? Tell me Upbeat was a nice mech?" Gunfire asked concerned, hoping the little sparkling will be easy to look after.

Gunfire continued waving the little wings on his back "I can't even remember the last time I have seen little wings like these!" Lifeline shook her helm and sighed; she raised a red hand and patted her son's helm.

"I don't know which bot's spark had altered his design as I interfaced with a few fliers. I can ask one of the other medics to do a scan and find out tomorrow, but right now I am just going to go recharge," Lifeline walked to the medbay doors and called the guards in. "You can take the Autobots to the brig now."

The guards walked in and escorted the Autobots to the brig, Lifeline did get to wave a goodbye to them before the exited the room. She looked to Gunfire, who still was playing with her sons wings; the medic really did wonder which bot she interfaced that gave her the nanites.

Lifeline sat there for a while in thought until she looked to the big jet and asked "Gunfire, why are you covered in paint?"

"Well, the kids wanted something to do and I decided we could paint."

"Oh, well that's nice; I hope they didn't make a mess."

Gunfire froze momentarily and smiled "Well about that... you see we were having a lot of fun and the kids got out of hand, your room isn't that messy, I'm sure you can get it cleaned in no time." Gunfire looked to Lifeline and smirked.

Lifeline stood there with a blank look on her face, she then swiftly turned and walked out the door, Gunfire stood there, then laughed. He grabbed Sparkbeat and followed her. Oh how he wanted to see this.

Lifeline walked down the halls and into her room, once she entered, she stopped and looked down to her feet, what she saw made her yell out to her children "Elixa! Tonic! Here now!" Her whole room had paint spills everywhere, colours of reds, blues, yellows, greens, oranges and even pinks and purples.

It was a mess!

She looked over to where she could hear two sets of shuffling feet, soon two figures covered top to bottom in paint, the door behind her opened and closed and she could feel the presence of something large behind, she already knew it was Gunfire.

When Elixa and Tonic where in front of her, their helms down was when she spoke "Look at what you have done!" she scolded and gave them both a light wack to their helms "You two are going to clean this mess up and then going to wash down. You are not to use paint for 2 weeks. And that means you too Gunfire, they are not to use paint!" A nod from her children and they both walked off to clean their mess.

"Wasn't that harsh?"

"Nope, they have to learn, I don't want to deal with this all the time and they are going to learn to not make a mess and if they do, they are the ones to clean it up." Lifeline turned to Gunfire and grabbed Sparkbeat.

"I think you should wash down too, and get to recharge as this has been a long night and I am tired." Lifeline sighed and started to walk to the wash racks to clean the blue and white sparkling.

Gunfire nodded and waved goodbye with a smirk "Bye and enjoy the kids for tonight." he turned and walked to the door to leave.

"Thanks for being a brave soldier and looking after the children!" Lifeline reminded him of that little event. Gunfire left to hear Lifeline chuckling.

* * *

><p><span>2 Weeks Later<span>

Gunfire walked down the grey halls, his forest green and tan plating shadowed by the badly lit halls. A limp in his step from training, He was heading to the brig where he had his shift to watch the prisoners.

When he reached the brig he stepped through the door and took the place from another femme that had this shift. The femme left and the big jet stood just inside the door, to keep an optic on the other bots in the brig.

The other prisoners started talking; they only did when he was here, he never yelled at them for them to be quiet. He liked listening to them as they spoke to each other with soothing tones, and some even singing to calm another.

The only reason he let them do this is because he hated the quiet, reminded him of when his mother killed, the screaming, yelling, shots made, and then silence. Not a sound was made, when he crawled out of the place he was hiding, the bots were gone and all was left was blood everywhere and the grey body of his mother, he was torn and holes littered all over his frame. Gunfire was only 15 when this happened.

At that age he didn't understand on who was the bad or good guy, he just understood that the Autobots were the bad guys, the ones that killed his mother. Now that he was a few years older, he knew the Autobots were only killing the enemy, his mother that was a Decepticon, he knew the Decepticons would do much the same, but now he knew, in a war, there is no such thing as good or bad guys.

Gunfire watched the other bots as they talked to each other, he remembered when he was first put in the brig, he met a medic who fixed his shoulder, she was nice and soothing, much like his mother, he would read to him and even sing to him. He knew the medic had children; she would always look to the other two kids across the brig, so different from one another, but still the same.

He found out that the medic had lost bots that were close to her, but still strong enough to gulp down her grief and stay strong, she obviously didn't want to her kids to see her crying. The medic told him all about what had happen to her and how she got here, he had felt sorry for her, but when his commander came in and said what she was going to do here, he did what he was asked and took her to her room where she was to stay.

He slowly got closer and closer to her, he would look up to her, even if she only reached his chest plate, but still look up to her like one would an older sister, she would always, no matter what, stand up for herself. But sometimes that's not a good idea, as she has had a few hits and backhands from doing so.

He remembered the first time she told him that he would make a great Autobot, he was angry when she said that. He would never be an Autobot, he didn't believe in their way or even liked them as what they have done to him.

Now he just thought of that, he hasn't seen lifeline in a while, not since when the Autobots first came here. When he first saw those Autobots, he almost went to attack them, but he didn't because he had little Sparkbeat with him.

Gunfire looked to the Autobots, they were talking quietly to each other, the forest green jet tilted his helm and slowly, quietly moved closer to them, he listen carefully to what they were saying.

"If we can get one of the other prisoners to cause a distraction, we could get them and us out of here, we might even get Lifeline and her children out too!" The blue and white mech whispered.

"Yeah, but what about the big jet?" The red one asked.

"I know, I know, she seems close to that one, like friends. But maybe we could use him!"

Gunfire didn't like the using him part, but to get Lifeline out, he might, but there was one thing he didn't want, was for Lifeline to become an Autobot. If the Autobots were willing to get everyone out, he was going to make sure Lifeline doesn't become an Autobot, he just needed to ask.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs!"

The other two Autobots jumped and looked to him, emotions crossed their face plates, not knowing what to say "Um... how much did you hear?" the blue on asked.

"The part where you said using the other slaves to use as a distraction."

"Oh."

"I'll help, on one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that!"

"I'll help you get everyone out, but Lifeline is NOT to become an Autobot!"

The other two thought for a moment, they both nodded and looked to him, a grin formed on the red ones face plate.

"OK, this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, sorry for the slow-ish ending, now what are they going to do to get out? I don't know, but will think of something, LOL.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
